


Heated Positrons

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Androids, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Intersex, Jewish Character, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data is an Omega and is going into his next heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Positrons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



> I was looking at some of my giftee's bookmarks and noted that they seemed interested in Alpha/Omega dynamics, so... maybe things got a bit out of hand. Not that that's a bad thing... ;D
> 
> The first pic is by [Thundertori](http://thundertori.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com); it made me crack up so freaking much that I had to add it here.  
> The little "OMG...porn." icon was made by me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, I'm just playing with them.

 

 

Data knows that his body is fully functional, but sometimes he honestly wonders if maybe Doctor Soong didn’t purposely skimp just a bit on his positronic brain.

He was built with an ultimate storage capacity of eight hundred quadrillion bits and a total linear computational speed rated at sixty trillion operations per second. He can tell you about molecular atomizing, he can pinpoint the cause of a flux in the warp-core by 0.001 percent just by a cursory glance over at the chamber holding the dilithium crystals, and he can perfectly reproduce Mozart on his violin. In addition, with his new emotion-chip he can tell you that he knows if something is _actually_ funny, he knows that his favorite color is yellow, and he knows that he is of Jewish faith, just like his father and mother were…

But he still can’t figure out why he, out of all his siblings, had to be the one that was the Omega.

Even before his chip was installed he knew that he was different from most of the senior-staff. Well, of course he was _different_ ; he was an Android. But he had no idea just how very different he truly was. There are almost no Omegas with positions of power on Earth, let alone the pseudo-military that is _Starfleet._

But of course he wasn’t programed without caste. No, his parents had wanted him to have the full range of a truly human life… so he had a heat-cycle. His mother and father had wanted human-like lives for all their children, in fact. B4 had been programed as a Beta, Lore as an Alpha and he as an Omega. His father had told him once before his passing that he and Data’s mother had wanted ‘one of each flavor’… even B4 had the good sense to be miffed about such a comment: “We’re living, sentient beings, not popsicles!” was the exact thing his brother had petulantly replied.

Data distinctly remembers knowing when he had been wasted on endorphins and pheromones caused by the polywater intoxication… well, it was probably suffice to say that when Tasha had been his Alpha it had felt so _right_. But then he had gone back to his normally logical self after and he’d been fine… his cycle that had been repressed due to his incomplete positronics had died out as quickly as it had flared to life, once he had been cured of his drunkenness.

But none of that mattered now, because _now_ he _did_ have a complete positronic matrix. What did matter was that the person who had been his mate for his last heat-cycle was…gone…and his next cycle was set to start again soon. He could feel it bubbling and boiling just under his bioplast sheets, practically melting them, and the cortenide and duranium that up made his skull felt like they were going to explode at any second.

He didn’t know how much longer he could stay in control of himself… and he knew that surely it would start effecting his work routine soon. He’d have to tell the captain.

 

****

He hadn’t known how far he was gone until he had practically thrown himself at his captain and ground against his cock.

But of all the ways going to see the captain to explain his need for possible shore leave and definite time away from his station could have gone, he honestly didn’t think he’d wind up over a ready-room desk with the captain breeding him, almost knot-deep in his ass.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath of the crook of Data’s neck while still pounding and growled, a deep baritone of a sound from low in his chest. Data knew he reeked of his need to be knotted and filled with a new mate’s hot seed. The heady taste of wild, animalistic sex in the room was almost pliable on his tongue – it tasted of salty sweat, chemical endorphins and Earl Grey tea. He felt dizzy with his own lust and was sure that if Jean-Luc kept making him writhe just like this he was going to lose himself any minute.

He felt gloriously claimed and thoroughly stretched when the rough push and the slick sucking pop of his captain’s knot finally sliding home sent him toppling him over the edge, jetting stream after stream of jizz that amassed into a puddle, trapped between his belly and the smooth surface of the top of the worktable.

Being with Tasha hadn’t prepared him for this; not only was her Alpha female penis nowhere near the size of what was in him, but Jean-Luc’s knot was massive. There was no way that a drop of what was going to be pumped into Data was escaping once it was shot into him.

Data’s mouth fell open and the sound that sprang forth from his lips was caught somewhere between a mewl and a screech. His hands scrambled out, trying to find purchase on the now slippery-with-cum desk, sending stray PADDs clattering to the floor. He tried to stabilize his body from the jarring, stuck, erratic humping that Jean-Luc was still doing and for what he knew was coming.

Suddenly, a hot liquid burst filled his insides, coating his inner walls. Combined with his heat, the captain’s cum felt like it was scalding its way up to his faux-womb.  

****

“Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. Two.” Jean-Luc looked down at Data sitting in his lap, still stuck on his cock. Suddenly a teasing smirk crossed his face. “No computer, better make that chilled instead.”

The replicator produced two chilled glasses, filled to the brim and Jean-Luc passed one to Data, kissing his temple lightly as did so.

“So, about that shore-leave you wanted…I think we all could use some. Don’t you?”

Their eyes met; the fire he saw refected started his flagging erection twitching back to life and he felt Jean-Luc inside him, growing to the challenge. “I think that could be acceptable, sir.”

The captain laughed.


End file.
